A Tropical Dub
by Spectra1
Summary: All does not go well when Vinyl takes Octavia onto a cruise, and it'll be up to them to survival it all. (I will post Ch 5 when i get 5 like /) :D )
1. Tropic Waters

**A Tropical Dub**

**By: Spectra**

"**Inspired by the song A Tropical Octav3"**

** watch?v=Qkp5039byR0**

**Tropic Waters**

**1**

Excitement filled the air, the shriek of seagulls echoing off the docks of the harbor, and the conversations of the tourists were humming through the breezy cloudless sky. There were but a couple ponies who were recognizable through the thick crowd, a formal ash colored mare with charcoal like hair wearing a pink bowtie, and a white coated pony with purple shades and electric blue hair that spoke of a thousand parties past and a thousand more to come. "Oh Vinyl! This is amazing!" proclaimed Octavia " How did you ever manage to buy these tickets! This is the most high class cruise line in equestria!" "I know a guy," replied Vinyl with a smirk "ya… we should get our luggage onto the ship, its about to leave." "Alright Vinyl whatever you say… can you please pass me my cello case?" "Sure thing Tavi"

As they boarded the ship a stallion greeted them with "Welcome to the S.S. Celestia the largest cruise boat in equestria! Your names ladies?" "Um, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch" said Vinyl "Ah yes" said the stallion, searching his clipboard "You have room A357, do you need any assistance with your bags?" "No thank you" replied Octavia "Alright, you two have a wonderful time!" said the stallion as the two of them passed. "There it is! Man I thought we would never find our room. This Place is Huge!" "Well it is the biggest cruise ship in equestria Vinyl," giggled Octavia opening the door "Oh…. Vinyl…" stunned by the quality of the room "Yes Octavia?" "How much did you pay for those tickets?" squeaked Octavia "not much actually", "Vinyl! This is first class! What do you mean not much?" "Whoa there Tavi… like a said, I know a guy", "But…", "Octavia, enough I've got it under control, take a deep breath" "Alright Vinyl…".

The ship began leaving harbor as the couple finished unpacking their last bags. "Honestly Tavi, did you bring your cello on the cruise, its not like your leaving home or anything, its just a week." "Well Vinyl if you really must know, it just feels… right, its like you and your glasses for instance, you never leave them behind when you go somewhere." "Well you don't have to worry about everypony looking at your eyes all the time" They unpacked the remaining bags in silence. After them had unpacked all they're luggage they decided to explore the ship, walking on the deck they had to push past all the other cruise guests who were viewing the beauty of the tropic waters, they eventually found they're way to a large open area with lounge chairs a pool and desert bar, "Ah yea! Now this is what I'm talking about! I'm starving," said Vinyl "Yo Octavia, you want anything from the bar?" "No thank you," replied Octavia "Ill just lay down for a few." "Alright Octavia, see ya in a few!" Vinyl said as she walked toward the snack board. After a few moments of silence Octavia's eyes started to close, and eventually she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Octavia eventually awoke as the sun was about to submerge under the crystal waters "wha- oh no! How long was I out for!" Octavia yelped out she got up making sure not to irritate her awful sunburn. Why hadn't Vinyl woken her up! It wasn't usual for her friend to go off and leave her side without at least telling her… a dreadful thought popped into her head. What if something happened to her while she was asleep! "No, she's fine," Octavia insisted to herself "She probably went back to the room" she trotted off in search for they're room.

At last! She had found they're room and walked inside "Vinyl? Are you in here?" she asked as she peered into the room. Silence. She walked into the room and turned on the lights. The cabin lights flickered on, presenting a neat and orderly room "Vinyl… are you in here?" still nothing but silence filled the air. Octavia sat down on the bed puzzled on the disappearance of her friend. Sighing, she lay down and awaited her friend.

It was well past midnight when Vinyl trotted down her corridor and pushed her way into they're room, she turned on the light. She found before her a ash colored mare laying coverless on the bed "Tavi?" Octavia yawned and shook her head "Vinyl? " she said in a cracked voice "VYNAL!" she jumped up out of the bed to hug her friend cautiously for she didn't want to irritate her sunburn "wow their little filly" Vinyl giggled "Vinyl I was so worried that…. wait…. where were you! Octavia's voice started to raise "and why didn't you wake me up!" "You weren't in the chair for that long" "What! Look at this sunburn! Tell me what you were doing Vinyl!".


	2. Into the Fire

**Into the Fire**

**2**

"Well…." started Vinyl "when I went over to the buffet table I ran into a friend of mine, you remember Neon right?" Octavia gave a grunt "so… anyway Neon and I decided to ditch the buffet and go clubbing…" "Wait! There's a club?" "Yea its like, on the 3rd floor, so anyways we went drown there for a few, and kinda loss track of time, mainly because of the lack of windows. Anyway, after a while things got a little awkward and I decided to come back up to our room" "So, your telling me that you didn't once have a thought about what I was doing?!" Octavia said raising her voice " No, I did, it just-" began Vinyl "just what! You weren't considering I could be worrying about you!" Octavia yelled "Tavi, I didn't mean-" "I don't want to hear any of your excesses Vinyl!" "But-" began Vinyl as she watched her mare-friend walk towards the door "I'm tired of –of you!" Octavia roared as she slammed the door behind her. Crying Octavia trotted down the dim lit corridor.

"What was I thinking?" Vinyl questioned herself "Why could I have been so thoughtless? She must hate me…" Vinyl said to herself feeling the painful embrace of guilt around her. Face hoofing herself she continued to question her actions of the previous day "Oh celestia, forgive me…" she sobbed, shaking her head she sat up from her bed and wiped away the tears "I gotta find Octavia" she whispered to herself "before its to later" she closed the door behind her and galloped off down the hall turning the corner and proceeded down the hall.

She didn't know where she was, but she didn't quite care. Octavia dragged on in the dark walking past tables and chairs; at least they had company she thought to herself. She stopped and peered over the edge of the railing, and watched the rolling dark waters below. The lights of the course reflecting off them almost seemed hypnotizing, as if the ocean below had changed into roaring flames, oh how much she wanted to lean over the edge and let the fire consume her, but that thought quickly passed. She stepped away from the railing and gave a sigh and dropped her head, letting a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Octavia!" cried Vinyl as she galloped towards her friend "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Octavia turned away from her friend "Octavia… I'm sorry…" Vinyl voice cracking as she said the words. "Into the fire" muttered Octavia quietly. "What? Never mind, just- I'm sorry Octavia for today, sometimes I'm just really – dumb…" Octavia turned around, another tear trickling down her cheek but she gave a slight smile "Come on, lets get back to the room, I'm freezing" she gave Vinyl a hug and they trotted back to they're room, neither of them saying a word along the way, Letting the night air clear their mind, and smothering the Flames between them.


	3. The Storm

**The Storm**

**3**

Octavia woke up no realizing were she was "Vinyl?" there was a second of silence, but and tired cracked voice answered back "Yes? What time is it?" Octavia started to remember the events of the night before "Vinyl I'm so sorry for – for everything I put you though last night" she started to tear up, but arms of her friend enclosed around her holding her close to the white mare "its ok, I'm sorry too." Vinyl paused for a moment " Just don't cry, okay? Yesterday was just crazies, and I apologize" Octavia wiped away the tear, and let her mare-friend hold her.

It was well past noon and the two mares walked along the deck being cautious not to bump into the other guests as they passed. Making were way past all the attraction, and found a good spot to lie down. "Hey Vinyl?" "Ya Tavi?" "I just want to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I've put you through…" "Tavi… It's ok…" she hugged her mare-friend. They're moment of silence was broken by the crackling boom of thunder, "Come on Vinyl, lets get back to the room" They got up and trotted back to their room. As they opened the door to their room an unfamiliar aroma made its way to their nostrils, but this smell was vaguely similar to Vinyl, making her stop in her tracks to think about it. "Oh no" Vinyl said under her breath "Yo Tavi, maybe we should head back out to the pool. I mean we were are there for long, you know?" "Don't be silly Vinyl there's a storm coming, besides I didn't get enough sleep last-" Octavia stopped, inside the room came the sound of her cello being play rather badly. Octavia's mind began to whir back into gear "My Cello!" she cried, racing into the room, catching the intruder quickly placing the Instrument back onto its stand. "Oh I'm sorry" said the stallion "You must be.. Octavia? Right?" "Who are you? Why were you touching my cello!" Shouted Octavia "I'm Neon Lights, Vinyl's friend" The stallion said with an awkward grin.

"What are you doing here!" stammered Vinyl, "What do you mean? You told me when we were at the party to come over today" explained Neon "You what?!" shouted Octavia staring at Vinyl intensely "What are you even doing in here! We weren't even here!" Octavia said turning her head to face Neon "Well I knocked, but you two didn't answer, and the door was unlocked, so, I kind of just let myself in." "Dude not cool" said Vinyl disapprovingly "and why were you touching Octavia's cello?" "I'm sorry I was just experimenting with the sounds, to see if I could mix it into my music" "Well I guess thats okay-" Vinyl was interrupted by Octavia "No! It's not okay! No one comes into your house uninvited and touched your - your - DJ stuff!" "Whoa there Tavi, cool down" said Vinyl in a smooth voice "No! I will not 'Cool It' He had no right!" she let out a angry moan "you know what! Vinyl, I'm leaving!" "What do you mean?" replied Vinyl "I'm not staying on this cruise ship anymore! Especially with you!" yelled Octavia "Tavi come on now… your not thinking straight" Octavia walked to the far end of the room to leave "Octavia!" Vinyl shouted as she slammed the door behind her "I'm sorry Vinyl" Whispered Neon "You know what Neon! That's was not cool of you to do that! Great… I need to go talk some sense into Octavia…" she trotted to the door "Neon just go okay? Just go…" she closed the door behind her.

It was completely dark now the storm gusting freezing rain down upon her coat, Octavia Trotted as fast she could go not caring about the noise she made for she know the crashing of the furious waves below would mask the noise. She made her way to the first life raft she saw, and untied the rope and got inside. Maybe this was a little extreme… she thought to herself, but she continued to lower herself toward the unforgiving sea. "Octavia! What are you doing!" Octavia looked up to find Vinyl running towards her "I'm leaving Vinyl! Go back to the room!" she yelled out the wind "Please Tavi get out of the raft!" Octavia responded by lowering herself even more. "Octavia!" Vinyl yelled as she ran towards her. Vinyl grabbed hold of the rope with her mouth desperately trying to keep Tavi up, but the rope slipped and Octavia continued to descend. Vinyl could believe this was happening she had to do something Octavia was almost halfway down. Then Vinyl had an idea and she admitted it wasn't her smartest move but she had to do something. She leaned over the rail and whispered to herself "1 – 2 – 3" and she let go of the railing.

She fell not believing what she had done; she plummeted down into the raft. The raft absorbed the force of her fall but there was to much force and the raft shot her back up into the cold air. She blanked out but when she regained her ability to think clearly she noticed she was hanging onto the slippery raft "Octavia!" she shrieked, not able to hold onto the raft any longer. Her hoofs slipped and she fell toward the dark waters below.

She could feel herself being lifted from the cold raging tides, "Vinyl are you okay?!" Said Octavia yelling over the sound of crashing waves. Vinyl coughed up some water and began to shiver "I'm - I'm fine…" she replied, gripping the raft as wave after wave hit they're flimsy boat. "Oh Celestia" whispered Octavia, Vinyl managed to pull her head up just in time to see a quite long wave rolling it's way towards them. The ocean waters began to be pulled in as the wave grew in size. The two cold wet and frightened mares hugged each other tightly as them began ascending the massive wave. "I'm sorry" cried Octavia. "Im so sorry…"


	4. Lost

**Lost**

**4**

The sun shined above them, the waves gently pushing them back and forth. The two mares lay there on searing rubber; the water-deprived ponies hadn't said anything all morning. Vinyl sat up looking in all direction hoping to find some source of rescue; she stared down into the watery deeps and thought about drinking the cool crystal waters of the ocean. Vinyl lay back down next to Octavia, both exchanging glances but only to look away a second later.

The sun was now at high noon, making there raft heat up even more, and making the ponies splash some water onto the surface of the raft. "Vinyl…" said Octavia in a rather horse voice "I need…. water" Vinyl place her hoof on her friends hoof. "I know Tavi… I know," replied Vinyl. Octavia began to tear up. As she listened to her mare friend cry Vinyl, could help that a tear ran down her white salt-coated cheek.

The sun had sunk into the ocean leaving to two in the dark, with the stars being the only source of light. They felt the ocean around them moving with a rather calming pulse. The two ponies had been exhausted by the days long torturous sun, the two quickly exhausted themselves, and closed there eyes to rest for another long day.


End file.
